the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Family Crimes
Family Crimes is the 2-part season 1 finale episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and both the twelfth and thirteenth episodes of season 1. Plot When Lincoln and his sisters are framed for a crime they did not do, it up to one person to figure out the Mastermind before the loud house is cancelled. Summary/Part 1 Late at night, at the Royal Woods Mall when suddenly a loud Riot is heard, the security guard look at the surveillance tapes to see Lincoln and his sisters at the mall after hours as they are trashing the store. The security guard called back up, but as the guards tries to capture them, the loud siblings hold some tricks to stop them such as, putting marbles on the floor, Super Glue on the floor so that when they fall they are stuck, even dropping a net on them so they can't get out. Afterwards the loud Kids Escape the mall as the Chief security guard called the police. The next day, the loud family prepared to head to school and work, when suddenly a SWAT team arrived at the house, where the chief of police has a warrant to arrest Lincoln. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana and Lisa for breaking and entering and vandalism at the Royal Woods Mall, But as the parents tries to tell the police chief that they didn't do it, he stopped them and took the kids in a van and drive off to the police station, Which leaves The Parents, Lola and Lily shocked to see what happened. Later in the afternoon, At a local dinner in Beaverton, a news report stated that nine of the loud kids from the loud house have been arrested for vandalized at the local mall and are awaiting trial, in which someone left out of there booth and out the door, but not before paying for his lunch. Later at a Juvenile Detention Center, where each loud kid is talking to their parents, Lily, Lola and their friends and love ones via telephone, suddenly the producer of the show arrived and informed the kids about the situation, stating that if they are found guilty then they will have no choice but to cancel the loud House series. Lori told the producer that they couldn't have done it because on the night it happen, the nine of them and Lynn sr. went to see a movie and Rita said she had to drive Lola her beauty pageant that night and had to take Lily with her since she couldn't find a sitter. While the producer believe them, the tapes don't lie and said he hired to best investigators money could buy but if they can't find anything then the show is cancelled. Thr next day, as the police are at the crime scene, someone sneak past them in order to get to the security room and able to copy and download the recording files of the incident and get out before anyone, then the mysterious person exit out of the mall with the flashdrive. Summart/Part 2 At a motel room in Beaverton, the mysterious person uploaded the file onto a laptop and began to watch the footage he download, along with watchong old clips of the loud house show. Meanwhile on the day of the trial, the Prosecutor showed the jury and the court evidences of the loud kids and their history of property damage and noise pollution. One by one the prosecutor called each loud siblings and asked about their history of their roughousing, But as the defense lawyer called objections the judge overrule it and let the persecutor continue his statement. After each loud sibling try to explain that theyy you didn't do it, the Prosecutor showed them the tape of the incident. Upon seeing the evidence, the judge prepared to bang his gavel to deliver his punishment them. But before he could, the court doors were flung opened as someone yelled to stop the case, which caused the court to turn around and to everyone and The Loud Family shock, It is revealed that the person who yelled is Walter as he returned after being gone for a week. When the Judge order the court to settle down, he asked what proof and he explain that the people on the tape aren't the louf kids but actors. As the court started to laugh upon hearing that, Walter had two piece of evidence; the first a copy of the crime on his flashdrive and the second are the actors themselves, who he manage to round them up. The Prosecutor objected to this but the judge let him showed the evidence. Walter then called up Lisa, Lana, Leni and Luan to approach the court, along with the actors. The first time he had both Lisas take off their glassess and ask them to prounce this easy word. While the actor Lisa couldn't read the simple word, Real Lisa said "CAT" in which awalter first piece of evidence is that in the tape, The Actor Lisa dropped her glassess and took a few seconds to find them but in "Making The Grades" Lisa gave herself laser eye surgery in order to see better. The next proof is that he had both Lanas approach a table with a Frog, Lizard and Snake and asked both of them to pet one of them, But the Actor Lana refuse to touch them until she wears glove, then the Real Lana grabbed and hugged all three of them and Walter showed that in the tape, When the Actor Lana freed the animals at the pet shop, she became grossed out upon seeing the Frogs,Snakes and Lizards while Lana is known to love these kind of pets, even kissing a Frog. The Next Evidence is having both Lenis to walk try chewing gum and while the actor Leni is able to walk 3 ft across, Real Leni tripped after taking one step, which Walter explain in "Project: Loud House" Leni is unable to chew and walk at the same time, as shown in the tape, as the actor Leni is seen running, she stopped near a trash can and spit out a piece.of gum. As the Prosecutor tries to prove that this doesn't mean anything as the loud kids might have pretended to act that way on the tape to give them false evidence of not being guilty. Walter them called in both Luans as he asked them both that in "Inster-Gram" Luan says she can't each corn, True or False and both said true but Walter showed the last piece of evidence of the Actor Luan at the food court at the "Corn on the Cob" and eat Corn. He then apporach and Actor Luan and revealed that her Buckteeth are fake and prove that the Loud Kids were framed for this actors. As the Judge was able to declare the Loud Kids Free and the Actors Guilty, Walter stopped him as the actors were hired by someone to frame the kids. When the Prosecutor sarcastically asked who hired them, He revealed that the Mastermind of this is none other then Lola Loud. As the Court gasp upon hearing that, Lola yelled at him and explain she couldn't have been one who mastermind it as she was at her pagenant that nightnit happen and laughed that he had no prove. Just then Walter heard a voice in his mind, telling him to check his left pocket and Walter reach into his pocket and found a small hand-held device amd press it, to revealed a hologram memory of Lola paying the actors and instrut them to destory the mall and one of the actora revealed that to be on the night before the incident. As the Judge,Jury, Prosecutor, Court and even the Loud Family are shocked to see the evidence, Lola attempts to run away, Only for the two guards to gtab Lola and the judge order them to take her and the actors away. As Lola struggled to free herself, The Judge asked Walter who is he and Walter revealed himself as the legendary righteous hater, even putting his costume on to prove who he is. As the court couldn't believe that Walter is the righteous hater, Lola escape from the guards and brust into the room, where she sees Walter in his costumes and attempts to hurt him, but then Walter deliver a power punch to her face, sending her flying across the court room and knocked her out. A few hours later, As Lola is being handcuffed she revealed that she hated that her siblings have gotten fan mail while she only received little fan mail and more hater mail. Originally she didn't want the show to be cancelled but instead have the premise change to just two sisters, so that she can get more fans to love her. A reporter announce that Lola loud and the actors have been sentenced to spend the next 400 Days at the Royal Woods Maxium State Penitentiary for their crimes. Just As Lola is about to board the van, She vows to get her revenge on Walter following her reputation and her career. Later as Walter is united with his family, Leni approached him and gave him a slap on the face, Followed by giving him a big wet kiss on the lips, resulting in the reported taking pictures of it. The fedusa approach Walter and told him that even though he saved the TV series and the family, he still needs him to pay for what he did at the convention center, which he offered him a job; as a recurring character for the new season of the loud house. In which they will garnish 70% of his paycheck for the next 3 years, Buy will leave him with enough money for himself. Meanwhile in the fandom universe, hater keeper is approached by his Superior and it is revealed that he was the one who placed the device in Walter's pocket. As his Superior said that while his intentions is noble, he shouldn't have interfered and was given the punishment of organizing episodes of cancelled shows from 1980 to 1985 in alphabetical order for a whole week. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes